


frustration

by sunprince



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, also jareds got two dogs n theyre his daughters idc its canon, god i just want more conman like wtf, he would die for them in a goddamn instant, i just kinda shat this out during work, this is very short i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunprince/pseuds/sunprince
Summary: connor said some shit to jared that pissed him off and it just gets gay from there





	frustration

**Author's Note:**

> ok look i just wanted more fucking conman ok n someone in th deh discord sent '"i was about to punch you in the face but you caught my fist in your hand and just held it and i was so impressed all i could do was whisper bro and now we’re dating" conman au' and im gay so i had to ok bye

Frustration was all Jared could feel at the moment. Frustration was all Jared ever felt anytime he was by Connor Murphy. The reasons why tended to vary, from be frustrated at the stupid comments and vague insults the taller boy sent his way to being frustrated at Jared's own feelings for him. He tended to ignore those. 

Right now, though, Jared was frustrated at Connor for yet another stupid comment of his. Which tended to be the usual, but this time Connor was really grating on his nerves. 

They were in the hall at school, empty except for the two standing in the quiet room. The two were staring each other down, Jared's own face growing redder every moment as he glares at the taller boy. "What did you say about my dog?"

They were friends, of course, and pretty close despite the small petty fights. Connor had visited Jared's house a number of times before, which also means he had met his dogs. Blossom, his german shepard, had warmed up to Connor from the get-go, as she loved anybody and everybody she met. Zelda the pomeranian, however, had a different opinion of Connor when she had met him.

Zelda had barked and screamed and yipped her little heart out at the tall boy the moment they laid eyes on each other. Connor had been a bit disappointed, but he'd just stated that he was 'used to it' before continuing on with the visit to Jared's home.

Now, though, he'd made a small comment to Jared about the yippy puffball's attitude towards him. Jared steadies his glare at Connor, waiting for an answer. "What the fuck did you say about her, Murphy?" He repeats.

Connor shrugs, not at all threatened by the smaller boy's hostility. "I just said she's kind of an asshole. Just to me, calm the hell down."

Jared sputters, looking at the other incredulously. "I don't give a shit, don't insult my fucking child!" 

Connor snorts, lifting a brow. "Didn't I just say calm down?" Jared seethes, clenching his fists. "Don't tell me what to do!" He says, gritting his teeth. Connor rolls his eyes. "If you calmed down in the first place, I wouldn't have had to. I just said some shit about your dog, don't be stupid." 

Jared huffs loudly, in lieu of a response, choosing to reel his fist back and go in for a punch instead. He's sure he's going to nail it right in Connor's stupid dumb face when a hand flies up and grips around his fist, holding it in place.

"Nice try."

Jared stares up at Connor in shock, confused and appalled at what he'd just done. How the fuck did he catch that? Albeit, Jared wasn't the best at fighting or any physical activity whatsoever, but how? The shorter boy was so surprised, all he could utter was a soft "Dude..."

Connor smirks, raising his eyebrows to give Jared a smug look. "Didn't think you'd have the balls, Kleinman." Jared once again doesn't respond. 'Damn,' he thinks to himself. 'That was...hot. Weirdly enough. And cool. What the fuck.'

Jared blinks, trying to push away those stupid gay thoughts for Connor he's been trying to push away for a while. Connor glances down at him questioningly, confused at the silence. The shorter teen meets his gaze, trying to come up with a witty comeback as always and failing miserably. 'Fuck. I'm so gay.' He stares back up at him for a moment longer before thinking 'Fuck it.' and pushing himself up on his toes, just barely meeting Connor's mouth with his own. Their lips only brushed against each other the slightest bit, hardly enough to be considered a kiss, but Jared had went for it anyway. Judging by Connor's smirk dropping off his face quickly, he assumes it was the wrong decision, stepping back a bit and trying to pull his fist out of the boy's tight grip.  
Connor doesn't let go of him, instead choosing to pull him in by his arm. Their lips clash together, noses brushing against one another and teeth clanking together harshly. Jared pulls back after a moment, stunned, and notices Connor's almost identical expression.

"Uh..."

"Nothing to say this time, huh?" Connor says to the other, smirk back full force. Jared's fave changes from shock to annoyance once again. "Shut the fuck up, Connor!" The boy in question snickers. "Didn't think you liked me like that with how bitchy you always are around me, but I'm not complaining." 

Jared huffs again, definitely noticing as Connor rests his free hand on the shorter's hip, other hand moving from gripping his fist tightly to lacing their fingers together. "Don't go getting a big head, Con. I've got some weird standards."

Connor snorts. "Me the fuck too. You're not too bad, though. I guess." He says jokingly. "Definitely fucking nuts though if you think you were really gonna knock me out." Jared rolls his eyes. "You know my stupid ass doesn't think, like, ever." The bell for class rings loudly above them, making them jump and break apart as kids come filing out of the surrounding classrooms.

Jared's eyes flicker up to the boy standing next to him, Connor's doing the same. They blink at each other for a moment before Jared holds out a hand. "I mean, I doubt I could really knock you out any day of my life, but I'm down for taking you out instead, if you wanna ditch." Connor grins at him, taking his hand.

"Hell yeah."


End file.
